Forum:2009-08-07 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Please Vote for AgathaFor top web comic. ---- Well, now we know Gil's alias in Paris, and where Tarvek and Gil met. (It's not up in the normal place, but is available on LiveJournal. Argadi 01:41, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, HolzfällerLumberjack that explains so very much. Now I want to hear Paris stories from Zola's point of view even more. Were Gil and Tarvek classmates? Rivals? --Rej :Am I missing something? Why is Gil's pseudonym 'Holzfäller'? Gilgamesh Treefeller. Gilgamesh Woodcutter. Gilgamesh Lumberjack. Nope. Don't get it. Unless it's because he's the hero? And the hero in fairy tales is often a woodcutter? --Cantabrian 10:07, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :: You're not alone. Seems an odd choice, unless they were trying to sell a 'country cousin' background with a sledgehammer. -- Corgi 23:47, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Could be part of an in-joke and shout out to another bunch of comical characters. Google for the "Holzfäller song" then refer back to Bang's phenomenon log. --Rej ::: Your also missing an . Tarvek calls Gil by his alias. He hasn't twigged that Gilgamesh is the one and the same Gilgamesh Wulfenbach. Dispite Tarvek's being the hope of the conspiracy of the Knights of Jove, dispite his being served by an array of smoke knights. Despite Gil having appeared openly in Beetleburg. Tarvek has not connected the two Gilgameshes. The one he tormented in Paris and the son of his tyrant. The Baron and Gil have kept a tremendous secret tremendously well. Just about as well as Barry kept Agatha's. --Rej ¤¤? 19:42, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Well as a non-German speaker I had no idea when I read the panel that 'Holzfäller' was a real German word. I just read it as play on 'how's your father' with a bad German accent. --Willing-Minion 10:07, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Here - everybody should bookmark this, it's probably the best English-anything reference I've found: dict.cc: English German dictionary service. For Romanian, try: Dictionar Englez Roman. -- Corgi 18:24, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Did Tarvek enlist Zola after meeting her at the Island of the Monkey Girls? Or was she there undercover. I'd ask him but he's looking a little pale''tte'' at the moment. --Rej ¤¤? 04:30, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Is it just me, or has Gil been looking more and more like Klaus, lately? I thought it was only in monday's comic, but it seems REALLY prominent in the last panel. I know, father-son and all that, but I think this is the first time we've actually SEEN the similarity. Anyone else find that neat or significant?-- 05:11, 7 August 2009 (UTC) : He's got his father's build. We got a good look at that when he woke up at Mamma's. -- Corgi 23:47, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :: P.S. It's more obvious when he yells. Klaus yells a lot.... -- Corgi 23:48, 7 August 2009 (UTC) : I thought he looked strikingly like Klaus on several previous occasions, e.g. , and especially . One starts to get a sense for how Klaus may have gotten to be the way he is now. Nekokami 17:37, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Has Tarvek been at the Jagerbrau? He certainly turned some INteresting colors before collapsing. Also, is it just me, or does he seem more defensive on Agatha's behalf? Of course, you could mark that off as testosterone poisoning. PS - first post - hope it works! --BB-VA 13:41, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ''EN DéSHABILLé = partly dressed in a loose or careless manner'' Talk about the pot calling the kettle black... er green ("Where is that little TOAD?") er blue... er ORANGE?? (and still pointing out that Phil is still hiding the engagement ring from sight beautifully consistently. -- Axi 13:44, 7 August 2009 (UTC) How much does Tarvek know about Zola? So Tarvek knows he's part of a conspiracy. I wonder if he knows that the fake Heterodyne they arranged was one of Gil's "nightclub tarts"? If not, once he recovers he gets 1) the shock of learning who Gil is, 2) the shock of seeing the "tart" Zola, and then 3) the shock of learning Zola is a co-conspirator. (What's next in As the Castle Turns, Othar is Zola's father?) Argadi 10:00, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Speaking of Othar... does anyone else think that he and Zola might end up as a team? Having his very own professional damsel-in-distress to rescue might keep him out of other sparks´ hair. (Of course, I can´t tell toward which of the two such a pairing would be more cruel... and which was more deserving of such cruetly) - 20:38, 7 August 2009 (UTC)